Keep Smiling, Sasuke
by GoofyGummy
Summary: This is how Naruto change Sasuke's way of life. One day, Sasuke cried in his room. I don't know if it's good for you or not. Btw, NOT yaoi! NO bad words! SasuXNaru Brotherly fic...


A/N: Well, actually, this is SasuNaru friendship/brotherly fic. NO YAOI! NO BAD WORDS!!!

"Okay, that's enough training for today." said Kakashi. Sakura turn to Sasuke. "Sasuke, do you want to-" "No" her words were cut off by him. Then he walked away. '_What's wrong with him?' _ Naruto thought. '_See if he likes being followed!' _he continued. He followed Sasuke.

At Sasuke's house

When Naruto was about to enter Sasuke's room, he heard sobs. He opened the door slowly and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke?" "Huh? Naruto? What are you doing here? Get out of my house?!" Sasuke shouted. "Sasuke, calm down! I just want to check if you're okay" Naruto replied. Sasuke widened his eyes. He asks "since when did you care about me?" "Well, since the beginning, since we first met. I know we used to hate each other, but I…I never hated you..." "I never hated you too, Naruto" said Sasuke almost whisper. "What did you say?" ask Naruto. "I said I never hated you too, Naruto" "Well, it's just….it's just…" Sasuke continued. "It's just what, Sasuke?" Naruto said. "It's just that I'm an avenger." Sasuke respond. "It doesn't matter. As long as we're together. You know what, Sasuke? You've never been alone all this time even though you have lose your own family". Sasuke started to cry once again. His tears were going down fast and Naruto noticed it.

He hugs Sasuke. He was shocked what Naruto was doing. "It's okay, brother. Everything is going to be just fine." Sasuke was also shocked what Naruto has said. He cried harder. "I think *sobs* you're *sobs* right Na*sobs* ruto…We belong *sobs* to*sobs* gethor…*sobs* *sobs* *sobs*" Naruto rubbed his bonny back. Finally, Sasuke is calming down. He had stopped crying. But his eyes looked different. Naruto had let go of Sasuke. This is the first time Sasuke heard Naruto speak softly. This is also the first time Naruto saw Sasuke with emotions.

Naruto had noticed that Sasuke had been hiding a photo frame. "Hey, what's that?" asked Naruto. "Nothing" replied Sasuke as he turned behind. Then, Naruto's fingers dance on Sasuke's side. "Hey- Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha…stop! Please! Hahaha! That tickles!" He finally breaks free. "Hahaha! Sasuke's ticklish!" Naruto said smiling. Sasuke shows the photo frame to Naruto. He looked at it. It was the picture of him with his family."Hey, did you just laugh?" he continued. "Well, you heard I did" Sasuke said. "You finally admit it!" said Naruto. "Hn, so what?" said Sasuke smiling and chuckling. "Sasuke, y-y-you're smiling…" said Naruto happily. "Like I've said, so what?" he chuckled again. "Nothing, hahaha…" replied Naruto. "Come on, let's go out and get some ramen" Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto can't believe what Sasuke had just said. He was finally asking to get some ramen. "YEAH!!!" said Naruto shouted. "Hey, you don't need to shout. You're hurting my ears!" Sasuke said covering his ears. "Oh, sorry…" Naruto apologized. "Yeah, it's okay" said Sasuke forgiving Naruto.

After that, they went to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. There, they saw an old man and a young lady called Ayame. "Who's that, Naruto?" she asked Naruto looking at Sasuke. "Oh, this?" he replied holding onto Sasuke's left shoulder. "This is Sasuke" "Oh, why does he look like he'd been crying?" "There's nothing about it. His eyes are like that" Naruto lied because he doesn't want to tell her that it's true he'd been crying. Naruto and Sasuke take a seat. "So, what kind of ramen do you want to eat?" she asked. "I'll take miso ramen." said Naruto. "How about you, Sasuke?" "I'll take miso too, because it's the cheapest." "Okay" said Ayame. Later, they have finished the ramen.

Sasuke is just sitting there doing nothing. He rested his arms on the table and rested his chin on his left arm, while waiting for Naruto to finish the 17th bowl of ramen. Naruto realized that Sasuke is just sitting there. Then, he poked Sasuke's right armpit. "Hey, are you bored? Maybe, this is my last bowl" Sasuke quickly closed his armpit and jerked away from him thinking that Naruto was going to tickle him again. "Well, a little, and I'm telling the truth. But it's okay, I'll wait for you, but if it's too long, I'll leave you here alone…"

Later, Naruto had finished his last ramen bowl. It was night at 7:30 p.m. The village is still full of people. All the Konoha Genins and Jounins are still hanging around outside and find some fresh air. Naruto and Sasuke had been walking together as they were also talking. Sakura saw them and run towards them. Then, she greeted them "Hey Sasuke, Naruto!" she said smiling. "Hey Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto happily. "Hn, hey" said Sasuke doesn't sound annoyed. Sakura was shocked. She never heard Sasuke said 'hey' before. This is her first time. She knows that he was in a good mood.

Team 7 walked together around. They also have fun. Sasuke never felt so alive before. He is no longer really a cold-hearted boy. He's half warm and half cold. Everyone was so happy to hear that. Even Itachi. Everybody, including Orochimaru knows that Sasuke will never leave the Leaf Village if he had changed a lot. Orocimaru is frustrated. Everyone was so happy that Sasuke had changed to be warm-hearted boy. Even the Hokage, Tsunade. Everybody thanked Naruto for changing Sasuke's way life and attitude. Even all the Sasuke fangirls had been kind to him but they never loved Naruto. They're just being kind. Sasuke is no longer an avenger. He stopped hating Itachi. He finally found out the truth about his brother. But still, Sasuke trained hard, to be strong and powerful shinobi. He was a happy person after all…..even though he still has the cursemark…….

THE END

A/N: So how's that? Haha! I'm sorry everyone, I know you all liked Sasuke being cold and avenger….=( + =) = =D


End file.
